I'm Sorry
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Nalaman ni Seiichi na umalis si Sakuno. Ilang taon hinintay ni Seiichi ang pagbabalik ni Sakuno ngunit nawawalan na siya ng pag-asa na makikita pa niya ito. Nagpunta si Seiichi sa tindahan ng mga instrumento na dati nilang pinupuntahan. Makikita pa kaya niya si Sakuno? YukiSaku pair. R&R please!


**I'm Sorry**

**by:**MoonlightAkatsuki29

**Disclaimer: **Hindi ko po pag-aari ang Prince of Tennis, lalong-lalo na po ang mga characters.

**A/N:** This is only a one-shot story. I hope you like it.

**Pair: **YukiSaku

* * *

Nagpaalam siya sa akin. Ang sabi niya, babalik siya. Ilang taon akong naghintay na bumalik siya pero hindi pa rin siya bumabalik. Bawat araw, pumupunta ako sa tagpuan namin para hintayin siya doon. Araw man o gabi, kahit madaling araw, nandoon ako, naghihintay na bumalik siya. Isang araw, nabalitaan ko na lang sa isa kong kaibigan na umalis na siya ng bansa. Ni hindi man lang niya sinabi sa akin. Ganoon ba talaga siya nasaktan sa mga ginawa ko noon? Nagsisisi na naman ako. Ilang taon na din ang nakakalipas at hanggang ngayon, sariwa pa rin ang mga masasaya at masasakit na alaala namin.

"Seiichi, hanggang kailan ka maghihintay sa kanya?" tanong sa akin ng aking ina. Bihira lang akong umuwi ng bahay sa kadahilanang mas ginusto kong maging mapag-isa, lalong-lalo na noong umalis siya.

"Hindi ko po alam, Mommy." malungkot na sagot ko sa aking ina.

"Ang anak ko, hanggang kailan ka magiging malungkot?" natanong na lamang ng aking ina habang yakap-yakap ako at hinahaplos-haplos ang aking buhok.

Hindi ko na alam ang gagawin ko. Gusto ko ng sumuko pero ang sabi ng puso ko, ipagpatuloy ko lang dahil hanggang ngayon, umaasa pa rin ako na babalik siya.

_*~Saranghandaneun mal akkiji malgo deo manhi haejul geol [I shouldn't have saved the words "I love you" but said it more to you]_

_Gwichanteorado pigonhadeorado bogo sipda nege dallyeogal geol [Even if I was lazy, even if I was tired, I should've ran to you because I missed you]_

_Neoui jip apkkaji maeilmaeil neol deryeoda jul geol [I should've dropped you off at your home every single day]_

_Jumaren chingudeulgwaui mannambodan neowa isseojul geol [Instead of meeting friends on the weekend, I should've been with you]~*_

Pagkatapos kong tumigil pansamantala sa bahay, nagpunta na ako sa tagpuan namin noon. Bakit ba hindi ako makalimot sa mga alaala namin noon? Ang tagal na noon, pero hanggang ngayon, sariwang-sariwa pa rin ito sa aking isip at puso. Naupo ako sa inuupuan namin noon. Hanggang kailan kaya ako magiging ganito?

_"Excuse me." narinig ko._

_"Ano iyon?" tanong ng isang ako._

_"Pwede bang makiupo?" tanong niya sa isang ako._

_"Oo naman." sagot ng isang ako at umisod ito para makaupo ang babae. Ngumiti naman ang babae._

Masakit pala kapag naalala mo iyong nakaraan ninyo lalong-lalo na iyong kung paano kayo nagkakilala. Unti-unti, nawala ang ilusyon ko. Pumatak na lang ang mga luhang kanina pa gustong-gustong pumatak mula sa aking mga mata. Hanggang kailan ako mabubuhay sa mga alaala niya?

Nagpunta ako sa isang tindahan kung saan makikita mo at mabibili mo ang lahat ng instrumento na gusto mong bilhin lalong-lalo na kung ang gusto mo ay isang piano o gitara. Naaalala ko pa noon ang kantang gustong-gusto naming pakinggan at tugtugin noon gamit ang isang piano.

_'Nandito pa rin pala ang piano na ginamit namin noon.'_

"Magandang gabi po." bati ko sa may-ari ng tindahan.

"Magandang gabi din. Masyado na yatang gabi at napunta ka pa dito." sabi sa akin ng may-ari.

"Wala na po kasi akong mapuntahan." ang sabi ko na lamang.

"Kung ganoon, dito ka na lang muna hanggang sa isara ko ng tindahan." nakangiting sabi sa akin ng may-ari.

"Sige po. Salamat po. Pwede po bang tumugtog ako?" tanong ko.

"Sige." sabi nito at nagpunta na ako sa ginamit naming piano noon.

_*~Wae ijeseoya dwineujeun huhoereul haneun geoya geuttaen alji motaetdeon geoya [Why am I regretting now? Why didn't I know back then?]_

_I'm sorry (I'm sorry), I'm sorry, baby (I'm sorry, baby) [I'm sorry (I'm sorry), I'm sorry, baby (I'm sorry, baby)]_

_Wae ijeseoya dwineujeun huhoereul haneun geoya nega neomu sojunghan geoya [Why am I regretting now? You are so precious to me]_

_Joheun gieogeuro neoege namgil baraenneunde [I hoped that I would remain as a good memory to you]_

_Geuttaen eoryeosseunikka amugeotdo mollasseunikka rago [Because I was young back then, because I didn't know any better]_

_Byeonmyeongirado deureojullae geurigo nae son dasi jabajullae [Will you at least hear my excuses? And will you hold my hand again?]_

_Jigeumeun anirado jogeum sigani geollindaedo [Even if it's not now, even if it takes a little time]_

_Ne jarin geudaero biwodulge na gyesok i jarie isseulge [I will keep your spot empty, I will continue to stay here]~*_

Unti-unti, tumulo na naman ang mga luhang kanina ko pa pinipigil sa pagpatak. Habang tinutugtog ko ang kantang iyon ay mas lalo kong naaalala ang mga sakit at galit na naramdaman niya noon.

_*~Neol doedolligien neutji ankireul barae (ne jarin geudaero biwodulge) [I hope it's not too late to bring you back (I will keep your spot empty)]_

_Daheul su eobsi meolji ankireul barae (na gyesok i jarie isseulge) [I hope you won't get so far that I can't reach you (I will continue to stay here)]_

_Deureun jeok eobseo jongsori kkeutnabeorin uril mideul su eobseo dojeohi [I didn't even hear it but the finishing bells have rung, I can't believe it]_

_Anjeonjangchido eobsi neon naege malhae beonji neon naege oneuri anin eojega dwae beoryeotji [Without even a safety device, you broke up with me and now you've become my yesterday and not my today]_

_Dorikyeobomyeon neol ihaehagibodan jajonsim apsewo neol himdeulge han geot gata [When I look back, instead of understanding you, I put my pride forward and gave you a hard time]_

_Mianhae ne ane imi eopgetji nan neoege chueogeuro namatgetji nan [I'm sorry, I'm probably not in your heart anymore, I'm probably just a memory to you]~*_

Kailan ba siya babalik? Gustong-gusto ko na siyang makita. Gustong-gusto ko siyang mayakap. Gagawin ko ang lahat, bumalik lang siya. Kahit na hindi na niya ako mahal, ayos lang sa akin. Ang gusto ko lang, mapatawad niya ako sa ginawa ko noon.

"Magandang gabi po." kilala ko ang boses na iyon. Napatigil kaagad ako sa pagtugtog. Ilang taon ko na din hindi naririnig ang boses niya.

"Magandang gabi din. Ilang taon ka ng hindi nagpupunta dito, ah."

"Oo nga po, eh. Nandyan pa po ba iyong piano na ginagamit namin noon?" narinig kong tanong niya.

Hindi ako makagalaw. Para akong naparalisa. Gusto kong tingnan siya. Gusto kong tumayo at lumapit sa kanya pero bakit parang ayaw ng katawan ko na gumalaw?

"Nandyan pa."

Narinig ko naman ang mga paglapit niya sa kinauupuan ko. Kaagad kong pinunasan ang luha ko at itinuloy ang itinutugtog ko.

_*~Deo miryeon eobsi ijeoya handaneun geol ara malcheoreom swipji anketjiman [I know I should get over you but it's not that easy]_

_I'm sorry (I'm sorry), I'm sorry, baby (I'm sorry, baby) [I'm sorry (I'm sorry), I'm sorry, baby (I'm sorry, baby)]_

_Nan nega eobsin modeun ge iksukhaji anha nega nareul deo jal aljanha [I'm not used to anything without you, you know me better]_

_Joheun chueongmaneul neoege jugo sipeonneunde [I wanted to give you only good memories]_

_Geuttaen eoryeosseunikka amugeotdo mollasseunikka rago [Because I was young back then, because I didn't know any better]_

_Byeonmyeongirado deureojullae geurigo nae son dasi jabajullae [Will you at least hear my excuses? And will you hold my hand again?]_

_Jigeumeun anirado jogeum sigani geollindaedo [Even if it's not now, even if it takes a little time]_

_Ne jarin geudaero biwodulge na gyesok i jarie isseulge [I will keep your spot empty, I will continue to stay here]~*_

"S-seiichi?" narinig kong sabi niya.

Tiningnan ko siya. Nakita ko ang namumuong luha sa kanyang mga mata. Gusto kong punasan ang luhang iyon pero hindi ko magawa. Ano ba ako sa kanya? Ako lang naman ang taong nanakit sa kanya noon.

"Kumusta ka na? Ilang taon na din ang nakakalipas, simula ng huli kitang makita." sabi ko sa kanya at ini-iwas ko ang tingin sa kanya.

"A-ayos lang naman ako." narinig kong sinabi niya.

_*~Haru iteul sigani jina deo seonmyeonghaejineun neo [After days pass and time flows, you become clearer]_

_Saranghandan mari wae ijeya ibe maemdoneun geolkka [Why are the words "I love you" lingering in my mouth now?]_

_Ijen al geot gateunde deo jal hal su inneunde [I think I know now, I can be much better]_

_Neomu neujeobeorin huhoe neoneun meolli sarajyeoganeunde [But it's too late for these regrets, you're already so far away]~*_

Hindi ko na alam ang sasabihin ko. Mas makakabuti sana kung hindi na lang nagpunta dito. Ngunit, wala na akong magagawa. Ito ba talaga ang gusto ng tadhana para sa akin? Naramdaman ko na may yumakap sa akin sa likod.

"Seiichi, patawarin mo ako. Alam ko na galit ka sa akin kasi iniwan kita noon." umiiyak niyang sabi sa akin.

"Ako dapat ang na humingi ng tawad. Kung hindi dahil sa sakit na idinulot ko sa iyo noon, hindi ka sana nawala sa akin." sabi ko at hindi ko na napigilan ang luhang kanina pa gustong-gustong pumatak mula sa aking mga mata.

_*~Geuttaen eoryeosseunikka amugeotdo mollasseunikka rago [Because I was young back then, because I didn't know any better]_

_Byeonmyeongirado deureojullae geurigo nae son dasi jabajullae [Will you at least hear my excuses? And will you hold my hand again?]_

_Jigeumeun anirado jogeum sigani geollindaedo [Even if it's not now, even if it takes a little time]_

_Ne jarin geudaero biwodulge na gyesok i jarie isseulge [I will keep your spot empty, I will continue to stay here]_

_Neol doedolligien neutji ankireul barae (ne jarin geudaero biwodulge) [I hope it's not too late to bring you back (I will keep your spot empty)]_

_Daheul su eobsi meolji ankireul barae (na gyesok i jarie isseulge) [I hope you won't get so far that I can't reach you (I will continue to stay here)]~*_

"Mahal na mahal pa rin kita, Seiichi. Kahit na napakasakit ng ginawa mo sa akin noon, wala na iyon. Kinalimutan ko na iyon dahil mahal na mahal pa rin kita."

"Mahal na mahal rin kita, Sakuno. Kahit kailan, hindi ko nagawang sumuko para lang hintayin ka na bumalik." sabi ko sa kanya at naglapat ang mga labi ko sa kanyang mga labi.

Kahit na napakasakit ng ginawa sa iyo ng isang tao, darating at darating din ang araw na mapapatawad mo siya, hindi dahil sa mahal mo siya, dahil sa ito ang gusto ng puso mo. Hindi man ngayon ang oras na patawarin mo siya, alam nating lahat na darating din ang oras na ma-re-realize mo na oras na para magpatawad at hindi mo na mararamdaman pa ang sakit na idinulot nito sa iyo.

- End -

* * *

**A/N: Konnichiwa, readers. Dapat noong Valentine's Day ko ipa-publish ang kwento na ito kaso hindi ako nakakapag-online dito. Patawarin ninyo po ako. TT_TT Ayos ba? Is this my ninth one-shot? Hahaha. Nakakarami na yata akong one-shot, ah. Hindi ko maituloy iyong dalawa kong kwento na Cellphone at Love and Jealousy. Di bale, bumabawi naman ako sa mga one-shot ko. Don't worry, itutuloy ko and Cellphone at Love and Jealousy. Hindi lang kasi ngayon ang tamang oras para ituloy ang mga kwentong iyon pero huwag kayong bibitiw, ha? Hahaha. By the way, ang song po natin ngayon ay I'm Sorry na kinanta ng BEAST. You should listen to this song kasi super ganda niya at napakaganda pa ng ibig sabihin ng lyrics kahit na Korean song. Masanay na kayo sa mga ganitong kanta, ha? Alam ninyo naman ako, I'm a loyal fan of BEAST. Hanggang dito na lang muna. Bye bye! ^_^**

**~ MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


End file.
